


Back with You

by valenstrange



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, SMAP
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheesy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstrange/pseuds/valenstrange
Summary: Shingo and Yamapi, who have been together for almost four years already, faced the challenges of a temporary long distance relationship. Loosely based on when Pi went to Malaysia in May 2016, but changing some facts about that. It's cheesy and sex and cheesy sex, basically. (Ignoring what's going on around SMAP so hard.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [TokuSwag](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag) (Check out her SMAP fics, too!)

Pi felt like he’s never going to get out of the building of Narita Airport. He stepped on one moving walkway after the other, wondering why they are not connected. He had to be aware so he could start pushing the cart in front of him once it reached the steady ground and before the moving walkway would have pushed him to it. He rarely travelled anywhere for so long to need more than one suitcase thus a cart to carry them. So even though he was supposed to be used to the long arrival corridors of Narita, it never bothered him this much before. Though, it might have been also that it meant he hasn’t been away from Japan this long before, either.

Away from his safe audience, friends, family and him.

He considered giving up on the moving walkways and taking the regular ground next to it so many times, but he knew he couldn’t run with such a heavy cart anyway. Probably the moving walkways were still the fastest way to get out of there.

“Tadaima,” he mumbled when he reached the big OKAERI signs, finally. About half an hour later he stepped out to the arrival lounge.

The dark sunglasses he wore as disguise – together with a beanie which wasn’t exactly suitable for the summer weather – blocked his sight just enough to be unable to find his manager immediately.

Luckily the man had more experience in recognizing Yamapi in incognito, not to mention the huge help of not wearing dark sunglasses inside the building.

“Welcome back!” His manager greeted Pi with a big smile, taking one suitcase off of the cart so it would be easier for Pi to push. He barely even waited for Pi’s “I’m back,” immediately headed towards the exit to the parking lot.

“Hey, wait!” Pi still didn’t move. “Train is that way!” He pointed out surprised. Usually he came back from work-related trips together with his manager and every time they booked tickets for the Skyliner train as that was the fastest and most convenient way to get to Tokyo. This time his manager came back to Japan a few days before him to prepare everything at the Jimusho by the time Pi is back so he can start preparing for his upcoming comeback tour as soon as possible.

“I came by car, so we need to walk down to the parking lot. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, sure. But why? Why aren’t we taking the usual train? You really wouldn't have needed to drive all the way here just to pick me up!” Pi looked quite surprised. Of course, it wasn’t the first time his manager drove him to somewhere, but Narita was a bit far from a comfortable distance, not to mention the parking procedure. Even the closest parking area was a bit far from the airport building.

“I was requested to do this was, but never mind!” The man smiled. “Let’s get going, we’re already late!”

“I’m sorry,” started Pi, but his manager was already on his way out of the airport.

Pi had a hard time catching up while pushing a trolley cart full of his luggage. Even though his manager took his biggest suitcase, he still had a lot of bags. Five months is five months, after all. Dragging behind, he didn’t get a chance to ask more questions, but he got his answers anyway, as soon as they got closer to his manager’s car.

A door in the back was slightly open, revealing someone sitting on the passengers’ seat, attention caught in a game on his phone, wearing a big hat, even bigger sunglasses and, despite the hot weather, a huge light brown coat. Pi’s heart skipped a beat and he had to stop for a moment. Without a question the _someone_ looked like no one else but Katori Shingo in disguise. He burst out laughing when he realized just how obvious his boyfriend looked.

Hearing the familiar laugh, the _someone_ looked up with a happy smile and put away his phone immediately. His mouth formed “Welcome back!” without a sound, accompanied with energetic waving. Pi laughed again, whispering “What are you doing here?” back. His manager turned around with a big grin, winking at Yamapi, looking satisfied.

They fast put Pi’s suitcases and bags into the truck so he could finally get in to the back seat, too. Once he closed the doors, the _someone_ took off the hat and sunglasses in an instant. He was Katori Shingo indeed.

“Surprise!” He laughed while opening the unnecessary coat on his chest. “Welcome back!” he repeated, this time aloud.

“I’m back,” Pi said quickly before he started to burst out his questions. “Why are you here? How? I mean…”

“I asked your manager to bring me along, obviously. It shouldn’t be such a mystery!” Shingo hit his head as he always did. Back then.

“But you said you had shooting till late at night today!” Pi still didn’t understand.

“I lied,” shrugged Shingo. “You mad?”

“I am!” Pi looked out of the window, watching the airport getting farther and farther away from them. “Because now I wanna kiss you right here so bad.”

Shingo let out a relieved laugh, taking his boyfriend’s hand into his. Pi looked back at him with a smile, squeezing his hand.

“Khmm.” Pi’s manager let out an uncomfortable sound. The two men on the back seat both laughed.

“I will not do it, please relax!” said the younger man. “And, uhm, thank you!”

“No problem,” replied the man from the front seat.

“Your manager is a really good guy!” commented Shingo. We had quite a long time to get to know each other while we were driving here.” He laughed.

“I really am so sorry that my boyfriend made you do this!” Pi bowed to the mirror in the middle so his manager could see it. “Also that you had to deal with him for such a long time, it must have been terrifying!” He got another hit to his head from the boyfriend mentioned.

“It’s okay,” laughed the manager. “Aiming for the employee of the year award, I also managed to postpone your visit to the Jimusho for tomorrow afternoon, so you can have today all for yourself,” he said with a knows-it-all tone in his voice that could not be ignored.

“You’re the best! Thank you,” Pi repeated slightly embarrassed. Especially because Shingo started to caress the back of his hand with his fingers.

It’s been five months since he last felt his boyfriend’s touch on his skin. He had been filming a movie abroad. It was supposed to be three months of shooting, but problems arose and before he realized, he was away for five months already. They gave up on visiting each other during the shooting, because foreign fans seemed to be too well-informed for a visit to go unnoticed. They thought they could do three months of long distance easily, that’s not so long anyway. But five months was a bit more than they prepared for.

They were exchanging texts every day, and voice or video calling as much as they could, even though that was a bit more difficult. Pi was mostly shooting from late at night until dawn, so their schedule clashed a lot.

It was tough. But now it was finally over.

Pi didn’t let go off Shingo’s hand all the way, even while talking to his manager which he would have found an utterly embarrassing thing to do just five months ago. However, now he didn’t care, it’s been long enough. He felt like he didn’t want to let go of Shingo’s hand ever again.

Luckily his manager, a man just around his age, was indeed a good guy who had been helping them a lot in maintaining their relationship without it getting exposed to the public ever since they informed their managers after about half a year into it. He obviously cared more about him than he was paid for. Pi felt more than blessed to have such an understanding man on his side.

\-------------------

About an hour later they finally arrived to Pi’s and Shingo’s apartment building. Shingo made Pi’s manager sure that they can cope with Pi’s luggage alone and thanked him the favour again.

They entered the building and rode the elevator without any words. When they reached the floor with their apartments, Shingo immediately headed to his own door. Pi watched how the older man passed by the door of his apartment, not even thinking about opening it. Shingo opened his own apartment instead and brought in the suitcase he was carrying without hesitation.

Pi didn’t mind it much. He moved in to next door only a few months before he went away, and even those months he usually stayed in Shingo's apartment for the night. So rather than his newly bought apartment, Shingo’s was the most home-like place to return to. It didn't help him feeling less nervous, though.

“May I come in?” asked Pi absently while taking off his shoes. It was the first thing he said in the last ten minutes.

“What are you saying?!” Shingo turned to him disbelievingly. “You’re HOME.”

“Am I?” Pi laughed nervously, standing from one foot to the other. Five months suddenly felt like forever. He could still hardly believe he’s home again.

“Oh, damn you, stop it!” Shingo said and pulled the younger man into his arms, kissing him, almost desperately.

Pi sighed into the kiss. It was the same as before. The same thin lips covering his, before opening to take his whole mouth. Pi opened his mouth nervously, kissing Shingo back with growing passion. Shingo tasted like home. He was home, finally.

A few minutes later Shingo pulled back, to which Pi answered with an unsatisfied moan. The older man laughed and pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

"Go and take a shower. I’ll make us food while you do," he murmured into Pi's hair. The younger man slowly nodded.

\-------------------

Pi came back from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Shingo was so focused on cutting the vegetables for the dinner that he only realized his boyfriend’s return when Pi suddenly hugged him from behind. He kissed Shingo’s shoulder, then leaned his forehead to the older man’s back. It was so warm.

“Hey, I’m cooking!” complained Shingo.

“That can wait.” Pi’s tone was something Shingo rarely heard. Well, especially lately.

“I’m making food _for you_ , baby.”

“I had plenty of food in Malaysia."

"You really don't look like it!" Shingo shook his head in disagree.

"Okay, maybe not plenty, but food I had for sure. What I didn’t have at all was you.” Shingo couldn't hold back a short laughter. It was so cheesy.

“I'm making us your favourite dish. And you surely didn’t have the food I make!”

“That might be true,” admitted Pi. “But I guess I missed you a little bit more than your food.”

Shingo stopped what he was doing when Pi closed the short distance that was left between their bodies.

“I want you,” he said, pushing his groin to Shingo’s butt so he knew just how much he did.

Shingo swallowed, then turned around with a mischievous grin. “I see, I see. What can we do about that, I wonder?”

Pi didn’t waste any more time, he reached up to Shingo’s nape and pulled him down for a kiss. Shingo circled his arms around him and pulled him closer. As if it hadn't been hard enough to endure the younger man's hard shaft pushing against his own member through the fabric of the towel around Pi's waist and Shingo's trousers, in the next moment Pi pushed his groin even further towards him.

Shingo hissed. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant.” Pi grinned.

“Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?” Shingo looked at him honestly surprised.

Pi laughed, then snuggled to Shingo’s chest, kissing his neck softly. “I just really missed you,” he mumbled to the other man’s skin.

Shingo giggled. It was sexy. Even though Pi was more or less back to approaching with feelings with this last sentence. Like he usually did. It was rare from him to ask for sex so bluntly. Shingo felt confused but also so aroused.

“Me too, damn it.” He sighed and grabbed Pi’s butt through the towel. He felt like he’s going to lose his mind. He took the towel and taking a step back he opened it. His beautiful boy was now standing completely naked in front of him. The big towel that he still held up in his hands successfully made a border between the slim silhouette of Yamashita and the rest of the world. He was literally all Shingo could see.

“I almost forgot how damn beautiful you are,” Shingo blurted out without thinking. Pi laughed nervously, but before he could reply or do anything, the older man let go off the towel which then fell onto the floor. As the fabric reached the floor, so did Shingo’s knees.

Pi opened his mouth to say something, but Shingo took all of him into his mouth at once, so all sound he was able to produce was a desperate shriek.

“Shingo,” whimpered Pi when he finally found his voice.

He grabbed Shingo’s hair on his nape and tried to pull his head away, but the older man didn’t move an inch. Pi tried again, but his hands lost their strength as all his blood and consciousness was directed to his groin. He felt like he won’t even be able to keep standing. He grabbed Shingo’s shoulders to help himself keep his balance, but again he failed to direct enough power into his hands to hold on strong enough. Luckily Shingo felt it immediately, so he grabbed Pi’s hips tight and laid his forearms on the side of his thighs to hold him in position.

Blowjobs usually made Pi feel uncomfortable, so they barely did them. However, this time his whole body was screaming _finally_ as it was taken by Shingo. Whatever way it was.

“Shingo, please,” he tried once again a few minutes later. “I don’t wanna come like this...” He sounded rather whiny.

Finally the older man removed his lips from Pi’s member and looked up to his boyfriend with a wide grin. Pi was panting, his whole face red.

Shingo stood up and pulled Pi into a hug, laughing. “It’s okay, you don’t have to return it!” said while pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s still wet hair.

Pi wanted to pull away and say something, but Shingo held him there. “Hush! I did it because I wanted to. End of story.” He let go off Pi, but leaned in for a kiss instead. “You have no idea how much I missed every inch of you.”

Pi’s face turned into an even deeper shade of red. “Me too, I just…”

“I know,” Shingo shrugged. “But you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” He asked with a mischievous grin.

“… I did,” admitted Pi, looking away.

Shingo took his chin and turned Pi’s face back to him. “Your face during it was enough repayment anyway!” He was smiling widely.

“Don’t embarrass me even more, geeezus!” Pi’s face was still red because of the combination of arousal and embarrassment, and Shingo was sure it’s the cutest thing in the world.

He grabbed Pi’s hand and took him to the bedroom. Pushing him onto the bed, he laid down next to him, kissing him again, his hands caressing the younger man’s flawless skin.

“You’re so thin,” Shingo said kind of sadly, following the path of his hand with his eyes on his boyfriend’s once muscular chest. “We really shouldn’t have postponed the meal.”

“I’m fine,” replied Pi with growing impatience. “The only thing I’m hungry for right now is you.”

Shingo laughed. “Stop saying such embarrassing things or I’m gonna blush!”

“It’s one of my life goals to achieve that, so just go ahead!”

“Shut up!” Shingo shook his head. “I’m seriously worried I might break you, skeleton-chan.”

“I don’t care even if you do,” Pi groaned. “Just get on with it at last!”

Pi was completely fed up with distance. It’s been so long, it confused him. He knew it was probably all in his head, but he was afraid what if things have changed between them. Five months are five months, after all. He was quite sure about his own, but what if Shingo’s feelings for him have changed? What if time has blurred his importance in the other man’s life? Shingo was sometimes hard to read. He wasn’t the type who liked saying things like “I love you” or “I miss you” over the phone. He wasn’t the type to give as much reassuring as Pi would have needed. Normally it was okay as Pi learned to read Shingo’s actions and body language – all the things that were more comfortable for Shingo to express his feeling through.

Therefore being physically distant was hard. So Pi wanted to be close, as close as possible, at last.

Shingo didn’t need more instructions; he pulled his t-shirt over his head, then leaned in to kiss Pi again. The younger man immediately reached for his boyfriend's trousers and tried to undo the belt.

Shingo smiled into the kiss, “You really are impatient, aren’t you?” Pi only answered with a frustrated moan. “Alright, alright, I’m doing it!”

The older man kneeled up besides Pi’s naked body, undid his belt, then opened the button and the zipper, too. Pi sat up in an instant, grabbed Shingo’s hips and pulled down the trousers together with the boxer to the older man’s knees, revealing his already hard cock. Pi smirked satisfied, then leaned in and took his boyfriend’s member into his mouth.

“Wha---?” Shingo was interrupted by his own moan as Pi licked the tip of his penis.

“God, Tomo, you do not–” tried Shingo again, “need to do this!”

Pi either didn’t hear it or just didn’t care. Shingo was suddenly hit by a big mix of feelings like guilt and pleasure, so it took him a little while to get himself to try to stop it again. It was just so good. Even though Pi wasn't really good at it, Shingo felt like he could come just from watching him. Finally he grabbed Pi’s hair and pulled his head away from his cock by force. The younger man looked up to him with a bright smile.

“What are you even doing?” Shingo somehow managed to ask over his loud panting.

“Making you blush,” Pi let out a naughty laugh.

“Idiot!” He hit Pi’s head half seriously. “I thought you don’t like doing it.”

“I’m still not a fan of it,” the younger man admitted. “But I wouldn’t say _don’t like_ about anything involving your body after five months of deprivation.”

Shingo looked a bit upset. He did not like having the younger man do things he didn’t like, no matter how pleasurable they were. It took him long months back then to manage to get Pi admit he didn’t really like blowjobs. Pi just wouldn't have said no to anything, so Shingo had to figure out everything for himself. After a while he started to notice the small differences in Pi’s eyes and the reactions his body gave to his actions. Shingo had to realize that they had different conceptions about sex. For Shingo it was getting and giving pleasure, but for Pi it was having pleasure together. He found blowjobs kind of unequal thus he didn’t fancy neither doing, nor having his boyfriend doing them.

Shingo was sure Pi was repaying him the favour he did him in the kitchen earlier, no matter how he clearly told him he didn’t have to. And now it was him who ended up feeling guilty about enjoying it.

Pi suddenly took Shingo’s face into his hands and kissed him. Shingo wanted to open his mouth and say something, but Pi took the opportunity and kissed him again. And again. And again and again, until Shingo forgot everything in the world.

Except for the two of them.

The older man took the lead from Pi, and slowly laid him back to the bed. Leaning over him this time he was the one not giving any break of the kisses. Using his own feet, through a short struggling, he successfully kicked off his trousers and boxers.

Pi slid his hands down on Shingo's naked back. He was really there. It wasn't only his imagination anymore. It wasn't one of those erotic dreams that haunted him in the past months, causing him only to wake up from them even lonelier. Most of the time he didn't even bother to do anything with the result of those dreams, just forced himself back to sleep. His soul missed Shingo even more than his body did. Getting off in the bathroom of his hotel room sometimes made the physical longing a bit better, but his soul missed the connection all the more.

It wasn't exactly having sex what he really missed, actually. He had been without that for longer periods before than these five months and was totally fine. However, he truly missed having sex with Shingo. He missed the connection it made. It wasn't just something to please his body but his heart and soul, too. It was the easiest way to reassure each other about their feelings. Pi sometimes felt like he was literally craving Shingo's touch. To feel safe. To feel loved.

Some call sex 'making love' for a reason, after all.

 

It felt hot when Shingo pushed in. Pi didn’t give him too much time to prepare him, so it probably also hurt a bit, but Pi’s brain couldn’t even register that feeling. All he could think of was finally. Finally becoming one with the man he loved with every beat of his heart. Who he has been away from for five long months. He was finally as close to him as it was physically possible.

“God, you’re so tight,” Shingo hissed. The grip around his cock was almost painful.

“Well, what did you expect, though?” Pi laughed. “I haven’t gotten anyone in there for five long months, remember?”

“Didn’t you?”

“Of course I didn’t!” Pi’s voice sounded a bit annoyed.

“Joking, stupid,” Shingo said then muted his boyfriend with a kiss, before he could say anything.

From a certain aspect it felt like their first time, Shingo thought. Pi was tight, so tight. They had never been without sex before for more than two weeks since they have been together. Shingo knew exactly how it felt to be inside of Pi. But this time it felt different. It felt the way he last felt almost four years ago. It made him feel nervous whether he’s going to do well. He wanted to impress his boy so bad.

The grip around Shingo’s cock finally lost its strength, just enough for the uncomfortable feeling to turn into pleasurable. He looked down to meet Yamashita’s eyes. “You’re ready?”

Pi laughed. “Aren't you supposed to feel that?”

Yeah, it wasn’t their first time, after all. Pi wasn’t exactly that shy boy he was at their first time anymore. Shingo smiled nervously and slowly started to move. He wanted to live up to his boyfriend's expectations so bad, he started to thrust in faster and faster.

“Shingo! Shingo!” The addressed man looked down at Pi surprised. “We're not in a porn movie!" Just pressed a short kiss on Shingo's forehead, then continued. "It’s me... Just do it as always!”

“Says Mr May I Come In!” answered Shingo sarcastically, trying his hardest to hide how nervous he was.

Pi let out his usual embarrassed laugh. Shingo couldn’t help to lean in and kiss him. He had always found it cute how Pi was laughing every time he felt awkward or short on words.

“Aren’t we ridiculous?” said Shingo when they were done kissing.

“We sure are,” agreed Pi.

Shingo pulled him in a tight hug and started to move again. Pi kissed his shoulder while adjusting to the speed.

And in that moment, they were back together for real. It happened, as Pi requested, just as always. Nothing has changed, after all.

\---------------

Shingo pulled Pi to his chest after cumming, resting his chin on the top of the younger man’s head. They were both sticky from sweat and remains of cum, but still ended up cuddling. None of them could imagine having any more distance between their bodies just yet. Pi took the other man’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Shingo replied with a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re back, huh?”

“I am.” Pi smiled against the older man’s chest.

“I need to cook for two people every day again, damn it!” teased Shingo.

“Looking at you, you probably did that in the past five months anyway. It’s either gonna be three portions or you’re implying going on diet again.”

“Fuck you!”

“You just did.” Pi laughed and turned his face to Shingo, reaching up until he could kiss him. “And I prefer this look of yours anyway, so we can go with three portions.”

“You mean _I can_ go!” corrected him Shingo sarcastically. “But as you look now, I might better go straight up to four portions.”

“Nah, it’s not that bad!”

“It kind of is,” Shingo said after some hesitation. “And you have a comeback tour starting in a few weeks, don’t you? You will need your strength for that one. So just let Shingo Mama take care of you!”

They both laughed.

“Would you not talk about parenting me in bed, after sex, though? It disturbs me a bit."

Shingo pouted.

In a moment of silence, Pi’s stomach suddenly growled quite loudly. Shingo couldn’t help but laugh.

“You see?” He hit Pi’s head playfully again, then pulled him into a hug. “It takes at least forty minutes to finish the food I started to prepare when you interrupted me, you needy chap!”

“No regrets,” said Pi, but his stomach protested against that statement immediately.

Shingo laughed. “What should I do with you now?”

\-------------------

Eventually Pi had a rice ball from the fridge while Shingo took a shower, then he continued cooking while Pi went to do the same.

After putting on some clothes, Pi set off to look around in the flat he hadn't seen for five months. Not many things changed, he thought.

"What's up with my apartment?"

"Nothing much. I brought back all my personal stuff here, and the cleaning lady your manager hired was coming every two weeks or so to take care of it. I tried my best to keep your plants alive in the meantime."

"I see..." Pi was barely listening since he stepped into Shingo's painting room.

It was full of new pictures all around. Pi couldn't say he had a good eye for art, but he loved looking at Shingo's works, trying to figure out the hidden meanings. He found himself browsing through all the new paintings, hungry to catch up on what had been going on in his boyfriend's mind. Most of them were the same style he remembered, though he noticed some changes in the colours Shingo used. He was going through the pile of abstract pictures and sketches of Shingo's black rabbit alter ego, and didn't even heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"You were faster with exploring than I expected, huh?" Pi turned around to the voice immediately, looking like a child caught while doing something bad. Shingo was standing in the door, leaning to the frame, his hands crossed against his chest. "You weren't answering," he pointed out the answer to Pi's unsaid question.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I just..." Pi looked back at the sketches in his hand.

"No problem," replied Shingo while he walked up to Pi and hugged him from behind, peeking over his shoulder to see his drawings. "Which one do you like?"

Pi picked out a picture with dark blue as its dominant colour. Dark blue always reminded him of the time when they got together. That year Shingo gave him a painting inspired by their dark blue Monsters masks for Christmas. It was actually before they were in a declared relationship.

"I see, I see," said older man amused.

Pi reached up and ruffled Shingo's big, fluffy hair. "What now?"

"Nothing, nothing~" He squeezed his boyfriend smiling. "I can give it to you if you want. You can put it up next to that old one."

"Oh, okay..." Pi was a bit nervous.

"But let's discuss it later, I gotta go and check the food!" announced Shingo and let go of his boyfriend, but from the door he turned back one more time. "Ah, yes! You'd better call your family fast, dinner is in twenty and they made me promise I won't monopolize you too much after you get back. They've been missing you a lot, too."

\-------------------

It was evening by the time they finished eating. They grabbed a few cans of beer and settled down on the pillows in the living room to talk. Even though they were in touch during these five months there were still many details to talk about.

Pi gave Shingo the souvenir he brought him from Malaysia: a huge light green T-shirt with neon coloured abstract figures all over it.

"Oowah, what is this?" asked Shingo with sparkling eyes.

"Supposed to be the work of some indie Malaysian fashion designer. The store told me there's only one piece of every kind. I took the largest one," explained Pi.

"It's perfect!" Shingo looked like a child at Christmas morning with his present. "Can I try it on now?"

"Of course!" smiled Pi.

The older man immediately stood up and took off his T-shirt, only then he realized he forgot something. He stumbled back to a pillow in front of Yamashita and pressed a fast kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Thank you!" he said with a wide smile.

\-------------------

They already moved to the bedroom, changed into pajamas, just lying around on the bed cuddling and talking lazily when Shingo's phone rang. It was his best friend calling, so he sighed and got out of the bed.

"It's just Tsuyopon. I'll be right back!" Pi nodded and Shingo went out to the living room to answer the phone.

"Hey! How is it going? Happiness?" sounded Tsuyoshi's overly excited voice over the phone. "I hope I didn't I interrupt anything!"

"No, you didn't."

"Good! I supposed you couldn't possibly wait until this late anyway."

"..."

Tsuyoshi laughed on the other end of the phone. "Just as I thought!"

"God, stop it!" Shingo felt like he's experiencing a real 'phone call of shame.'

"So, how did it feel?"

"HOW DID WHAT FEEL?"

"To have him back," said Tsuyoshi innocently. "I know how much you missed him. Sometimes you looked really miserable in this past half year."

"Ah, okay... I didn't look miserable, though!" Shingo sit down on one of the pillows on his living room's floor and pulled up his legs, resting his chin on his knees. "But yeah, happiness," he said quietly. It was so embarrassing to have this conversation when the man they talked about was just a room away from him.

"Sounds good~" commented Tsuyoshi cheerfully. "I'm gonna miss you, though!"

"Miss me? Why?"

"I guess you're not gonna hang out with me as much as in the past half year." Suddenly the man's voice turned a little bitter. "I enjoyed a bit having my bachelor best friend back!"

"It was five months," corrected him Shingo finally. Thanks goodness it wasn’t one more month longer! "And do you prefer me being lonely then?"

"Of course not! You know I'm the happiest for you."

"Thanks," said Shingo with smile Tsuyoshi couldn't possibly see. "But I gotta go now."

"Next round?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Shingo and hang up.

\-------------------

When Shingo arrived back to the bedroom, Pi appeared to be sleeping already. He curled up in the middle of Shingo's double bed, not leaving enough space for the other man to comfortably lie down next to him on either side.

Shingo shook his head, smiling at the pleasant view. He had his boyfriend in his apartment, in his bedroom, in his bed. And he was not going to go away again any time soon.

He didn't have the heart to wake the peacefully sleeping man up, so he laid down on the remaining space on his usual side.

"... I... love you..." Pi mumbled, probably unaware, when Shingo pushed an arm under his neck, pulling him in a clumsy hug.

The older man couldn't hold back a silent but joyful laughter. "Me too," he answered and kissed Pi's forehead softly.

"Hmm?" Pi looked up sleepily.

"Hmm?!" Shingo shook his head theatrically. "When I just told you I love you!"

"I love you, too," said the younger man smiling but still half asleep.

"Yeah, you just told me."

Pi immediately woke up. "Eh, what?"

Shingo laughed. "It's okay, it was cute~"

"Hey, stop teasing me all the time!"

"Sorry, I can't help it." Shingo grinned.

"But I wouldn't mind you telling me that more often," added Pi suddenly.

"That I can't help teasing you?"

"No... How you feel about me."

"Is it still not obvious enough?" Shingo sighed. "And it’s not like you're telling me any more often."

"That's because you're not saying it either," protested Pi.

"Why is it me who supposed to feel safe enough to say it more frequently then?"

Pi opened his mouth, but couldn't answer anything. He knew Shingo was right.

"Because... it has never changed for me," said Pi quietly. "I love you. So much."

"It has never changed for me, either, stupid!" Shingo snuggled even a bit closer to Pi so he could murmur into his ear directly. "I love you, too. Never stopped doing that in the past... four years? Almost, ne? You are the best thing that happened in my life ever since... err... SMAP? But you’re not allowed to ever tell them that!"

Pi could feel his heart beating faster. It felt exactly like back then, almost four years ago already, when Shingo first said those three words to him. Distance does funny things to the mind.

He turned around in Shingo's arms and kissed him deeply, pushing him back to the mattress.

"Alright, alright!” Shingo laughed, with his vacant hand trying to balance on the edge of the bed. "Just move over a little before I fall off the bed!"

\-------------------

Pi woke up with all his limbs being numb. It seemed his body grew unaccustomed to sleeping with Shingo in the past five months. He remembered at first he had a hard time in Malaysia, falling asleep every night without the weight of his boyfriend's body on his and limbs tangling together tightly. It was so light without him. He felt like sleeping on water, just floating without a steady point to hold on to.

Shingo was, in fact, a real cuddler. As soon as they got into bed, Shingo snuggled to Pi, resting his head on the smaller man's shoulder, throwing his limbs over him. Regardless if it was after sex or not. As much as he needed his own space and alone time during the day, he needed Pi close during the night. These were maybe the only times Shingo let down his guards completely, clinging to Pi to feel safe instead.

Pi first found it kind of embarrassing and, well, kind of uncomfortable. However soon he got addicted to the reassuring feeling of falling asleep tangled together with his boyfriend.

They slept together every night whenever both of them were at home. They usually prepared for sleep and work in their respective apartments in order to not wake up the other when one of them was late to come home or early to leave in the morning; but they never failed to go to sleep in the same bed. Even if they had a quarrel that day. The only difference was that those times Shingo didn't feel like snuggling to Pi.

Therefore sleeping with all their body parts tangled together soon became a synonym of harmonious love in Pi's eyes. This peaceful harmony was what he had been missing in the past five months.


End file.
